With advances in technology, sharing documents and other data between various entities and individuals is becoming more and more popular. However, it is becoming increasingly difficult to manage which entities or individuals may, and should, have access to each document or data being shared.
It is with respect to these and other general considerations that embodiments of the present disclosure have been made. Also, although relatively specific problems have been discussed, it should be understood that the embodiments disclosed herein should not be limited to solving the specific problems identified in the background.